


Where Are They Now?

by remarkablylame



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Heroes (TV 2006)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkablylame/pseuds/remarkablylame
Summary: Ryan Begara’s been tasked with making a documentary series about the serial killer Sylar.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. The Man With The Horn-Rimmed Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> hello! This series was a fun little idea I had, I wanted to do a mockumentary style story for heroes and used Ryan Begara as my interviewer just to have a name placement at first and then I decided I would keep him in the story. I hope this is as enjoyable for you to read as it was for me to write!

Ryan Begara was sitting behind the camera, facing the person he was interviewing as the crew set everything up. He still wasn’t sure why he was doing this, if he was honest. But the company wanted to do a documentary about specials and the bad and good that could come from their powers. He’s only done a lot of research, basing most of it around the serial killer sylar and his bizarre way of killing his victims by slicing off the top of their heads. With the exposure of specials in the past couple of years, the fbi finally figured out that Sylar had powers and was killing people to gain their abilities, tips had come in anonymously from people who had personally known the serial killer and had survived his attacks so the fbi could place the pieces back together. 

They closed the open cases that were linked to Sylar about a year ago, Sylar had gone off the grid and he hadn’t left a body with his MO in a good while but Ryan still had to do this documentary.

One of Sylar’s earliest victims had been Isaac Mendez, a comic book artist who claimed he could paint the future. Ryan had decided to start with him. 

He did his best to track down people who had known Isaac but everything was mostly a dead end since it had been so long ago. Isaac’s girlfriend Simone was also dead and the next best option he had was to try and talk to Peter Petrelli, who had known Simone but he had unfortunately gone into hiding after his niece jumped off the Sullivan Carnival ferris wheel. 

Mohinder Suresh has lived in Isaac’s loft for a few years but had eventually moved out, taking all of his things with him and didn’t leave a trace behind. The best he got was Noah Bennet, Claire Bennet’s father who was more than curious as to how Ryan had found him and was sitting right across from him. One of Ryan’s people was setting up Mr. Bennet’s microphone to his jacket and he kept giving this deathly stare to Ryan through horn rimmed glasses that made him feel uncomfortable. The woman was done and moved away from the camera.

“we’re all set.” she said as she moved. Ryan nodded and adjusted the way he was sitting.

“start rolling.” Ryan said, the soft hum of the camera meant that it had turned on.

“we hear you were one of the last people to be in contact with Isaac Mendez.” Bennet’s eyes flickered to Ryan’s face, apparently Bennet’s company Primatech had offered assistance to the artist, claiming they could fix his drug problem, Ryan had heard from an ex-Primatech employee. “could you explain what he was like?” The camera focused on Bennet’s face.

“this is about Mendez?” he asked, Ryan gave a nod and Bennett leaned back into the chair. “well, Isaac was an extraordinary painter. The company I worked for, we-they collected his paintings.” He cut himself off as he started to say something else. “I don’t know why you’re interested in him now, he was killed over 15 years ago.” Bennett stated. “Also, how did you even find me?”

Ryan gave a shrug. “My people, the company I work for, we just know how to get a hold of people.” He said, there had been a lot of digging and some illegal tracking methods. Bennet was so easy to find because he was living in a small apartment in New York City, you would think someone who had bagged and tagged for a living would know how to hide his IP address. Maybe it was something to do with old age, or maybe he wanted someone to find him. Ryan didn’t know. They were sitting in a park close to the apartment, so the man wouldn’t have to walk too far. That seemed to be a good enough answer for Bennet because he simply nodded as if he understood. Maybe he was lonely, seeing as his entire family had cut him off. 

“Mendez seemed like the best place to start with for our documentary, seeing as he was one of the first that Sylar killed and there’s a lot of stuff that goes straight back to his loft.“” Ryan said, hoping it would help. After Suresh moved out, they were going to repaint the loft, cover up the painting of an explosion that had been done on the floor. Ryan had just managed to get in there and take a picture of it before they could start. That was almost ten years ago, Ryan’s been working on this project for a long time. Too long almost. Bennet was unfortunately the first person they could get a hold of that had known Isaac. They had already interviewed a few specials in that time. Most of them had followed Peter Petrelli and had gone into hiding. But as they dug deeper, Bennet’s name and company seemed to be one of the few repeating factors in every person’s story. Ryan was curious about his daughter Claire as well, the girl who had jumped off the ferris wheel and changed the world but he knew it was too soon to ask him about her. 

Bennett’s eye twitched as soon as Ryan brought up Sylar’s name, Ryan wasn’t exactly sure how much history the two of them had but he knew that Sylar had gone after Claire for her ability a couple of times so it was understandable if Bennet wasn’t fond of the man.

“So this is about Sylar?” He quietly asked, Ryan nodded and Bennett shifted. “He terrorized my daughter, as well as many people that I know personally. He’s a monster. I don’t know if you’ve spoken to Peter Petrelli yet, but don’t believe a word he says.” He stood up. “I’m done here.” He yanked the microphone off and began to walk away and Ryan threw his head back and sighed. He looked back at the empty chair, and propped his elbow up on the arm of the chair and pressed his hand to his temple. He thought about the documentary. Maybe they could get Bennet back after he cooled down but for now, he thought that would be a good place to stop.

“Cut the cameras.”


	2. Matt Parkman

They were allowed inside the Parkman residence this time. They set everything up in the living room, as Parkman made himself comfortable on his sofa, there was an armchair that was offered to Ryan.

“I’m gonna take Matty to soccer practice while you guys talk. Text me when you’re done.” Janice Parkman said to her husband, the boy in question was standing by the front door, he seemed like he was about 17, fully dressed in a neon-green jersey, a duffle bag slung over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. He had dark hair like both of his parents. Matt nodded and his wife kissed him on the cheek.

“Have fun, kiddo.” He said to his son, the boy didn’t respond and walked out the door, Janice immediately followed. Parkman seemed uncomfortable and sighed. “Kids, am I right?” He asked Ryan and Ryan just nodded in reply. The crew didn’t even have to be told to start rolling the cameras.

“So, I hear that you were one of the first officers to work the Sylar case before he killed Jackie Wilcox at homecoming?” Ryan started, Parkman raised his eyebrows and nodded.

“Oh god, yeah. That feels like forever ago. I helped the fbi with that one, Agent Hanson was a great partner, really knew what she was doing. We saved Molly Walker together.” He looked off to the side once he mentioned Molly, as if he remembered something but didn’t share. God, Ryan hated secrets. It’s been 15 years, for god’s sake. Parkman had wrinkles and gray hair. “Hanson and I had our differences,” he continued. “I stayed in local police work afterwards and she continued to follow Sylar until New York, and then I helped out Ted Sprague..and that led me to be in Kirby Plaza when, well I’m sure you know about the bomb.” Parkman waved his hand.

“Of course. Is there anything you could tell us about that night?” Ryan asked eagerly, Parkman shrugged.

“I showed up there with different intentions, they had someone that could track anyone in the world and Primatech, this company was using it to track down specials so I went with one of their agents to shut it down. I hadn’t realized that the tracking device was a little girl with an ability. I couldn’t kill her, so I rescued her instead. We got out of the building and Sylar was there in the plaza with Peter Petrelli. It was this big showdown, you know? Peter was fighting him, we all were, I tried shooting at him, three times but Sylar stopped the bullets in mid-air and threw them back at me, so I was out of commission for while, I’m still not too sure how I got out of that one but I heard from multiple people that Hiro stabbed him with a sword, killing him-they thought they saved New York but then, Mohinder explained to me that it wasn’t over. Peter-he can copy abilities, kind of like Sylar but he just gets near someone and he has their power- well, he just absorbed too much, because so many of us were there, and his brother Nathan flew him up into the sky, and they..exploded.” Ryan was speechless for a moment. This was the most they had gotten from anyone about Kirby Plaza. 

“so..Sylar just walked away from being stabbed with a sword?” Ryan eventually went with. Parkman nodded, Ryan wondered how much of this they would use in the actual documentary. 

“That or someone picked him up. Primatech, most likely.” There it was again, Primatech. The so called paper company. It was a loss that Bennet cut their interview so quickly. Ryan looked down at his lap, at the notes he had taken from that interview.

“Did you know Noah Bennet?” Matt rolled his eyes.

“Oh, yeah. Worked with him a couple of times. I have him on speed dial. You’ve made the connection between him and Primatech?” Ryan nodded again. “He doesn’t trust anyone, good luck getting him to sit through this.” 

“We’ve already tried to set something up but he called the interview off early.” Ryan explained, Parkman let out a humorless laugh. 

“Yeah, he’s got a shitty temper too. Oh, sorry. Am I allowed to curse?” Ryan looked at his supervisor and she shrugged.

“We probably won’t use this bit. So, we heard you were close with Dr. Suresh. Is there any way you could help us get in contact with him?” Matt let out a sigh but then nodded.

“I’ll see what I can do.”


	3. Angela Petrelli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter’s a bit shorter than i would’ve liked but i promise they’ll start getting longer.

They couldn’t get Mohinder as easily as they thought. Turns out, the Doctor was busy teaching and they had to wait a while before he had an opening in his schedule. 

They lucked out with the next person on the list that Parkman gave them. Angela Petrelli’s cell number was still active, which Ryan could hardly believe. 

She agreed to do an interview and they flew to New York again, maybe Ryan should think of a better way to travel. His crew was getting tired.

They arrived at her house, which was larger than any of them could imagine. Some of the crew had stupid looks on their faces as they walked into the building. This woman was loaded.

“Ryan Begara?” She asked and Ryan nodded and moved to shake her hand.

“Yes, ma’am.” He said, she was old. Older than Bennet was. She had a full head of grey hair. Something wasn’t right, she shouldn’t be that old. Not yet, at least. He dropped his hand after a firm shake. 

“We can do the interview in the sitting room or outside, if you’d prefer?” 

“uh, sitting room’s fine.” Ryan said, she nodded.

“Follow me then.” She waved her hand and she sat down on a couch and they set up the camera.

“You’re Peter’s mother?” He questioned, as he pulled out his notepad from his bag.

“yes.” she answered, she hesitated for a moment. “and Nathan’s.” Ryan glanced up at her, it took him a second to remember the senator.

“oh right.” He said, awkwardly. “I’m sorry for your loss.” She waved her hand as if she knew there was no real intent behind it. 

A servant brought in a tray of tea and set it on the coffee table in front of them. 

“can i get you anything else?” the woman asked and Mrs. Petrelli shook her head and the woman left.. She poured the hot water over the tea bag in her cup and let it sit.

“We also understand that you worked for Primatech for awhile.” He began, “We were hoping you would tell us about it, it seems to be the one connection in everyone’s stories.” She let out a heavy sigh.

“Well, the company did a number of things to people. I’ve been paying for its mistakes for years,” She looked off to the side. “Agents hunted people with abilities and tried to cover up the things they did, deciding that the general public wasn’t ready to know the truth yet.” She glanced at the camera then. “I wasn’t ever an active agent, but i knew people who were. Their policy was one of us, one of them for partners. It worked, a majority of the time and then things started to get messy once Cla-” she cut herself off as if the name had been too much. “my granddaughter and my son started to get mixed up in everything.” She let out a laugh. “The company started to get sloppy, some things were too much for them to handle. Sylar, for instance. Hiro Nakumura.” She let out a sigh. 

“I did everything I could, but it wasn’t enough.” She finished. 

“Have you..been in contact with Peter recently?” Ryan asked and she shook her head. 

“He’s been off the grid ever since the ferris wheel, but I’m sure you already knew that, Mr. Bergara.” Ryan nodded, he had a feeling she was lying but he wasn’t about to push her.

“Thank you for your time.” He stood up to shake her hand and she seemed surprised they were done. The crew began putting the camera away. 

“Let me know if you ever get ahold of him.” She said, holding his hand in her grip. Ryan stared at her and then gave a nod. “do let yourselves out once you’re done.” She walked out of the room and his whole crew was looking at him.

“What?! Let’s get out of here.” He threw his hands up and they started packing.


End file.
